splitapediafandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning, Part 1
"A New Beginning, Part 1" Season Episode 1 1 }|/ }|}} Airdate June 30, 2010 Running time 13 Pages Production code } Flashback Josh Jackson Flash-forward } Flash sideways } Centric character(s) } Day(s) 1-2 Written by } Directed by } Starring } Special guest star(s) } Guest starring Elliot Walker Claire Littleton Co-starring Jack Shephard Kate Austen Charlie Pace Uncredited } Archive footage } Episode transcript Part Two Commentary transcript }| }| }}}|Episode images|}} } } < 10 | 0 } | } }} }} "A New Beginning, Part 1" is the first or a two-part episode of the first series of Split. Josh Jackson, and 15 other survivors of Flight Oceanic 815 find themselves lost, deep in a jungle. They try to struggle to survive in the harsh environment, but things become more difficult as they hear strange, loud and terrifying noises coming from the jungle at night. In the morning, the group of survivors split into 4 different groups. Josh, Charlotte and Alex all set off into the jungle to collect food, but as they get lost, the strange noises return, and they witness a terrifying act. Synopsis Flash Back Whilst on board Oceanic Flight 815, Josh bumbed into Claire Littleton, a pregnant, Australian woman. He picked up her luggage that she dropped. He then offered to carry her luggage into the over-head compartment, but she refused kindly. Claire joked about how she 'can still manage to lift a bag'. Josh then jokes and complains about how the kids sat near him won't shut up, but he then noticed Claire was pregnant, so he quickly apologised. Claire then tells him that it is all right because she is giving the baby up for adoption. Josh apologises again, and then Claire tells him how talking about the adoption makes her feel more comforted and then she admits even talking to the pilot about it. Josh queered why Claire was going to Los Angeles, because he thought it was strange for a pregnant woman to be flying, Claire then explained that it is where she is giving her baby up for adoption. Claire then tells Josh about the psychic that told her to take the baby to Los Angeles. The two then left and continued in their seperate ways after saying goodbye kindly to each other. On The Island Immediately after the crash, Josh woke up, disorientated and confused. He heard screaming and cries from people. His blurred vision suddenly faded away, and he suddenly could see the horror around him. He saw people running and screaming around smoke and fire. His attention was then suddenly fixed as he looked up into the tree's canopy and he saw the wreckage clinging on weakly. A woman, Charlotte, screamed for help as she attended over an unconscious man. Josh ran for assistance, but he then stopped as he saw the wreckage was nearly going to fall, and it would fall on Charlotte and the man. He then risked his own life to retrieve to woman away from the area she was in, she was reluctant and horrified to leave the man to die, but Josh insisted she came. The two then started to run, and the wreckage fell behind them, missing them narrowly, but killing the unconscious man. Charlotte then turned angry towards Josh, telling him that they could've saved him, Josh then turns away angrily and he sarcastically say's 'You're welcome'. After the plane had crashed to the ground, and the ground and trees had stopped shaking, Melissa, another passenger, was attending to two unconscious men. Another woman, Samantha, ran past, terrified. Melissa yelled to her for help, but Samantha turned her down, petrified, as she stared at the two men. She then started to cry and run away after very instantly saying 'I'm is worthless' and admitting she cannot help. Charlotte then appeared, very upset and traumatised. She knelt down next to one of the men Melissa was helping and she bluntly told her that he was dead as she felt his pulse. Melissa cried and vomited with sickness. Charlotte and Melissa then told each other their names, and then Charlotte assured Melissa that the other man was still alive, and he would continue to be if she carried on caring for him. Charlotte then explained that she would go explore the wreckage for any medical supplies that may have survived and then she leaves. That night, while everyone was gathered around a pile of firewood, Josh told Abigail about the crash and he tells her how he saw the whole crash, and how terrifying it was. Abigail tells him that she was knocked out. They then introduced themselves to each other kindly. Immediately, James stood up in the middle of the group and he explained that they needed to set a fire to keep warm, and so the rescue teams could see them. Elliot then stood up and told them that he knew how to, after being begged by Samantha not to, but William stopped her. As is became very dark, everyone was sat around fires. Samantha, William and Elliot sat with each other. Charlotte was sat on her own, but then Melissa came next to her and she told her that the man she was attending was fine. Josh then stood up and told everyone how rescue isn't coming. Anya, another survivor, shocked, asked how he knew and he replied that he overheard some air stewards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Josh